Troublesome Trucks
The Troublesome Trucks 'are recurring characters in The Railway Series books by Rev. W. Awdry, and its TV show adaptation, Thomas and Friends. They are mischievous trucks who are known for causing engines to crash, causing destruction and derailing, damaging or destroying themselves. In the UK, they are called the Trucks and the Troublesome Trucks, but in the US, they are called The Cars and The Foolish Freight Cars. However, in the sixth series in the US, the term "truck" has been used more often. However, the US has been more consistent in using the term "car", unless referring to the Troublesome Trucks. In Toad Stands By, it was revealed that they had a leader named S.C. Ruffey. It is unknown what the trucks' real names are. However, there were a few trucks that have real names such as their leader, S.C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay, Rickety and Old Bennett. They are sometimes encouraged by Diesel to do bad things, and sometimes get abused by him. Personalities All engines who are wise and really useful know that trucks cannot be trusted. Trucks are considered the troublemakers of all rolling stock on the railway as most of them love causing mischief and trouble. Unless they get told off by their engine or controller, they do not show remorse for anything they did. The Troublesome Trucks, as their names describe, are naughty, mischievous and troublesome due to playing tricks on the engines and intentionally causing them to crash. Despite causing engines or trains to crash, the trucks are frightened of some of the engines such as Donald, Douglas and Oliver because Douglas caused the Spiteful Breakvan to be smashed into pieces (even though it was an accident) and Oliver caused S.C. Ruffey, the leader of the Troublesome Trucks to come apart causing him to break into pieces. There are also a few engines that the trucks do not play tricks on, such as Edward, Stepney, Salty, Hiro and Rebecca, as well as Toby and Mavis from fifth series onwards. Trucks can also be considered territorial. When the trucks get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard taking them may cause the trucks to get angry and confused. For example, in an episode called Percy's Predicament, an episode of the second series, Toby and Percy switched jobs, making Toby's trucks furious and then they cause Percy to crash. In Oliver Owns Up, an episode of the third series, the trucks refused to let Oliver take them, and they demanded that Duck, Donald or Douglas took them instead. In other countries around the world, some trucks act very differently than the ones on Sodor as some are very polite and they were even willing to help the engines instead of causing trouble. Appearances In season 1, the Troublesome Trucks' eyes and mouths were made of paper. However, in season 2, their faces have changed into the same type of faces that the engines have. In some episodes, the troublesome trucks had faces that resemble a few characters' faces such as S.C. Ruffey, Toad, Bulstrode and the Spiteful Brake Van. Troublesome Trucks (with names) S.C. Ruffey '''S.C. Ruffey '(pronounced as '''"Scruffey") is the leader of the Troublesome Trucks, and appears as the main antagonist of Toad Stands By. He got pulled apart by Oliver, but he was later rebuilt towards the end of the episode. He also appears in the Railway Series. The Official Website stated that S.C. Ruffey is an old and experienced ring-leader and that he still works in Oliver's yard, and he helped push Oliver down the turntable well. Even though he is a one-time character in Thomas and Friends, S.C. Ruffey has received a few merchandise. Rickety '''Rickety '''is a troublesome truck who only appears in the Railway Series. Rickety has received Wooden Railway merchandise even though he does not appear in the Railway Series that much and even though he does not appear in the Thomas and Friends show. Fred Pelhay '''Fred Pelhay '''is an orange troublesome truck with coal inside of him who appears in the Railway Series. Just like Rickety, Fred does not appear that much and does not appear in Thomas and Friends, but Fred did receive Wooden Railway merchandise. Old Bennett Old Bennett is an old troublesome truck who appears in a magazine story called The Most Troublesome Truck. He is privately owned by Bennett & Co. Gallery TroublesomeTruckCGIpromo.png|The CGI version of the Troublesome Trucks A Troublesome Truck in Season 1.png|The Troublesome Trucks in Season 1 Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Possessed Object Category:Nameless Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Book Villains